Liv Morgan
| birth_place = Paramus, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Elmwood Park, New Jersey | trainer = WWE Performance Center Sara Del Rey | debut = June 27, 2015 | retired = }} Gionna Daddio (June 8, 1994) is an American model and professional wrestler currently signed to WWE, where she competes in their developmental territory WWE NXT under the ring name Liv Morgan. Early life Daddio was born in Paramus, New Jersey. She grew up in Elmwood Park, New Jersey. She has four older brothers and a younger sister, and following the death of her father, Daddio's mother was a single parent raising six children. Daddio is a longtime fan of professional wrestling, and would participate in backyard wrestling with her siblings. Daddio described the matches as core to start her foray into wrestling, saying: Daddio is a former competitive cheerleader, and she previously worked and modeled for the restaurant chain Hooters. Professional wrestling career WWE NXT (2014–present) After being discovered at Joe DeFranco's gym in Wyckoff, New Jersey, Daddio signed a contract with WWE in 2014, and was assigned to their developmental territory, WWE NXT, in October. She made her first televised appearance at the NXT TakeOver: Rival event on February 11, 2015, as a planted fan who jumped on Tyler Breeze during his ring entrance. She later appeared at NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable on May 20, again as part of Breeze's entrance. In October, she briefly worked under the ring name Marley, debuting on the November 4 episode of NXT, where she worked as a jobber losing to Eva Marie. Daddio would return a month later as Liv Morgan, on the December 2 episode of NXT, losing to Emma. On the January 13, 2016 episode of NXT, Morgan competed in a battle royal to determine the number one contender to Bayley's NXT Women's Championship, which was won by Carmella. On the August 17 episode of NXT, she competed in a six-woman tag team match along with Carmella, and Nikki Glencross, in which they defeated Daria Berenato, Mandy Rose, and Alexa Bliss. On the August 31 episode of NXT, Morgan picked up her first televised singles win, defeating Aliyah. On the September 14 episode of NXT, Morgan defeated Rachel Fazio in singles competition via submission, and would issue a challenge to the NXT Women's Champion Asuka. The following week, however, Morgan was submitted by Asuka in under a minute. Afterwards, she began a rivalry with Billie Kay and Peyton Royce, with both women confronting her following her match, and two weeks later, Kay defeated her after interference by Royce. She confronted the two on the October 26, 2016 episode, where she allowed Aliyah to beat Kay after a distraction, afterwards aligning with her. Personal life Daddio and NXT Superstar Aliyah are really good friends they do everything together, Car rides, Fun days out etc. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Guillotine choke proceeded by a jumping DDT **Reverse roundhouse kick *'Signature moves' **Back handspring tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown, sometimes as a counter out of the corner **Belly-to-back suplex **Drop toe-hold to an oncoming opponent **Handspring back tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown **Jackknife hold **Leg-feed enzuigiri **Matrix evasion **Monkey flip **Running one-handed bulldog, sometimes followed by a kip-up **Running two-handed bulldog to a kneeling opponent **Single leg dropkick, sometimes done repeatedly in succession **Sitout hip toss **STO *'Nicknames' **'"Daddio"' *'Entrance themes' **'"Livin' Large"' by CFO$ (NXT; April 13, 2016–present) External links * Profile * Profile Category:1994 births Category:2015 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Models Category:New Jersey wrestlers Category:WWE Models Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster